Boarding School Blues
by NATIVESx182
Summary: It's Elena's first year at the ever coveted Mystic Falls Academy. She gets along great with her roommate and her friends. Elena's looking forward to the new school yeah, but what happens when her ex-boyfriend shows up? And what happens when she may be in love with a person who's dating her enemy? She though this year would be great, now she may have to rethink some stuff. All human


12/02/2012

**Authors Note:**

** Hello everyone! First of all, thanks for reading, it means a lot. There are a few changes I've made to the story that differ from the show. One is the Jeremy is older than Elena and Alaric didn't die, because a TVD without Alaric isn't TVD. You should be able to pick up on the changes, nothing too big. Oh, and Elena's parents never died. Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! I don't own anything, sadly.):**

_It's over, it's done._ That's what I thought as I finished unpacking the last of my boxes. I have just moved into my dorm and I've spent the last few hours unpacking.

I couldn't believe I was actually here, at the Mystic Falls Academy. My parents were so proud when my brother and I got in. Only the elite go here. Well, the elite _and_ the rich. Jeremy and I both got here on scholarships, and we have to maintain them as long as we wanted to stay here. So that means no distractions. If I want to go to school in Hollywood, than I can't afford distractions.

Not many people know this about me, but I can sing, and I'm actually pretty good. I perform in front of people from time to time, but its always a few towns away when I do perform. I have about 10 notebooks filled with songs and original music. So, imagine my happiness when not only did I get an academic scholarship, but a music one.

As I was lying in my bed, resting, a pretty blonde girl came in. She had nice green eyes and a bright smile. When she saw me her face lit up and she squealed, I see she's perky.

"You must be my roommate! I'm Caroline Forbes, nice to meet you." Caroline held out her hand and I shook it. I smiled back and replied.

"I'm Elena Gilbert." I informed her as she walked to sit on her bed on the opposite side of the room.

"I'm so glad I have you as a roommate. I can tell we're gonna get along. You have great taste in clothing and you're pretty, so you'll make a great wingman! Cool guitar." She spoke and picked up the guitar.

"Yeah, I sing too. I'll probably have to practice around here, so I hope that not a problem." I really like Caroline so I don't want to bother her; she's nice.

"That's great! I sing too! Do you have music with ?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Yeah, fifth period." I informed her looking at my schedule. She squealed and told me she had it fifth period too. I smiled at her and we talked for a half before we decided we were hungry and made our way to the cafeteria. Since classes didn't start yet, the staff was working all day.

We both got a slice of pizza and sat down at an empty table. We eat and talked when too other girls came and sat down.

"Hey Care." They both said then looked at me. One of the girls had dark skin and dark brown hair, the other had long dark brown hair and she was on the pale side.

"I'm Bonnie." The pretty dark skinned one said and smiled at me.

"I'm Anna." The other said and smiled before she took a bite in to her burger.

"Elena," I replied and smiled back. The conversation was easy to flow with the four of them. Half way through eating, I saw Jeremy walk in and I waved him over. He was with a boy with blonde hair. "hey guys, my brothers gonna sit with us." They all nodded and introduced them selves when Jeremy sat down. The boy he was with name was Matt and they were roommates.

Jeremy and I got along with everyone really well, so we all decided to sit together for lunch. "Oh! I forgot, my boyfriend will be sitting with us also, and don't be surprised with he brings his two bonehead with him." Caroline informed.

Caroline and I decided to walk around campus, I asked her about her boyfriend.

"His name's Klaus, we've been together since the beginning of summer. We had a connection during school, but nothing could happen since I was dating Tyler. I found out Tyler was screwing this girl, Hayley, so I dumped him. I was a mess for almost a month before Klaus and I got together." Caroline informed me with a dreamy look on her face.

"Aww, that's so sweet! It's like a movie." I stated and she smiled.

"Oh, and the sex is awesome!" Caroline exclaimed and I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"That's great, I really needed to know that." I laughed and she shrugged.

"What about you? Any guys in your life?" Caroline asked and we sat down on the bench. We both faced each other and sat Indian style.

"Well, I dated this guy Stefan, but he was really jealous all the time, and I just wasn't having any fun, so I ended it. I explained and she nodded.

"Klaus is sexy when he's jealous. Over the summer when we were hanging out at the grill, he left to go get us drinks and while he was gone Tyler can up and tried to apologize to me. I told him to get lost be he wouldn't and he tried to kiss me. Klaus came back and was totally upset with Tyler, so he punched him. We had the best sex ever that night." Caroline gushed and I laughed.

"With Stefan we was jealous over everything. Whenever Jeremy had a friend over, Stefan would magically show up. Apparently, I was spending "too much time with my friends" and he just lost it and yelled that he needed me to pick. Him, or my life. Let's just say I didn't pick him."

I informed her and she looked and me sympathetically then a confused expression over came her face.

"Stefan, as in Stefan Salvatore?" She asked and I nodded my head. She pointed to something over my should and I turned my head. My heart dropped into my stomach.

Leaning against talking to some guy with dark hair was the one and only Stefan Salvatore.


End file.
